


Peter Parker x Reader - Drabble - Madeline

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, New Politics - Freeform, madeline - Freeform, peter parker x reader - Freeform, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This, was just a random idea I came up with when listening to the song Madeline by New Politics. I strongly suggest listening to it as/before/after you read this because I do use the lyrics and it would make sense if you knew the song/tune haha (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xibrJUDDCZw)Reader is moving away and Peter isn't coping with it well





	Peter Parker x Reader - Drabble - Madeline

“I-I gotta stop her leaving, Ned, there’s – there’s gotta be a way!” Peter demanded, almost angrily.

“Peter, there’s nothing you can do.” Ned sighed helplessly watching his friend pace short strides back and forth in front of him in the dim corridor of the club. “Hey, man, come on,” Ned urged, when Peter showed no signs of stopping, “You’ve gotta face. You need to be there for [Y/N] – it’s gonna be hard on her too.” He pointed out. “She’s been a good friend, and now you’ve got to be a good one to her.” Ned insisted, though he knew it wasn’t what Peter wanted to hear.

Peter sighed heavily slowing to a stop now. “No, you’re right…” Peter mumbled, dropping his head in defeat as he kicked his feet anxiously. He glanced back towards the entrance to the main club room, his eyes seeking you out again. He shouldn’t be wasting his time out here with Ned worrying about something he couldn’t and shouldn’t stop. Because, he  _shouldn’t_  stop you. You had been waiting for an opportunity like this for so long now, it sucked it was so far away, but you couldn’t not go for it. It hurt that you were leaving, but he should just make the most of the time he had left with.

He spotted you then, still amongst a group of your mutual friends who had all gathered to celebrate your last night in town, still dancing away to the current karaoke singer on the tiny stage. The guy wasn’t a particular great signer, but when you were belting out such a classic like ‘Mr Brightside’, you didn’t need to be, your voice quickly becoming drowned out by the rest of the club that yelled along to the famous lyrics.

“Ned.” Peter muttered, his eyes still on the darkened, smoky room, “I think I’ve got an idea.”

“Peter, I told you can’t-” Peter didn’t wait around to hear his protests, already jogging off back towards the dance floor. “…Stop her…” Ned mumbled to himself, then sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes before he followed reluctantly on behind his best friend’s retreating back.

A little while later, the man stepped off the stage, his session finished, and Peter Parker stepped on, followed closely behind by Ned who glanced around warily, not seeming to be particularly happy about being on stage in front of an entire club full of people.

No one else, however, seemed to notice them, having fallen into conversation with their friends or gone to refill their drinks whilst waiting for the music to return. Peter reached for the microphone, pulling it clumsily off its stand before lifting his to his lips and clearing his throat in an attempt to get everyone’s attention.

A large majority of the audience still ignored him despite this, but some people’s heads turned, including yours. Peter shifted awkwardly where he stood exposed on the small stage, also beginning to regret his idea and, behind him, Ned looked close to bolting – no longer sure this was at all worth the new Limited-edition Lego set Peter had promised to get him if he went along with this.

“Uh – hi.” Peter greeted nervously into the microphone and you couldn’t help smirking at how cute and innocent he was up there on the stage. What was he doing? Was he crazy? You snorted at the thought – Peter had never particularly struck you as much of a karaoke-person – you’d never even heard him sing before. You waited expectantly to see what would happen next, giggling with your girlfriends as they elbowed you, pointing up at Peter as if you couldn’t see him making a fool of himself on the stage.

“Uh – I’m – I’m gonna sing – Well this is a song for - uh – I’d like to – uh – to dedicate it to a special girl who – uh – well who a lot of you probably already know… [Y/N].” He gestured at where you stood, and you immediately felt your cheeks burn hotly as eyes turned on you in with interest. Was he really going to do this? You could feel your heart swell at the gesture, your throat becoming tight.

“Um – yeah – so…” Peter muttered awkwardly, nodding his head, his eyes flickering momentarily to where you stood, grinning up at him in disbelief. Peter cleared his throat again, stepping back to glance at Ned, who looked just as lost, then past him to the DJ who he nodded at in signal.

You waited expectantly, chewing on your lip through the slightly pregnant pause – wondering what on Earth Peter was about to do – when suddenly an upbeat, rhythmic piano tune began up. It was an unusual choice of music for the club atmosphere and you couldn’t help dissolving into sniggers with the rest of your friends around you at the absurdity of it.

“You gotta know what you want, girl…You gotta know what you want in life…” Peter began, his voice slightly croaky from nerves and a bit too quiet, even with the microphone. As he sang, he kept glancing back at Ned who was possibly looking even more nervous than his friend – despite the face that he still had yet to do anything other than stand at the back of the stage. “And… if the whole world burns in fire… We’ll be – We’ll be right here,” Peter stumbled on the words slightly, blushing at his mistake, “behind you, ooh, we’ll be singing…”

The drum beat kicked in then and people seemed to become more aimable to the song, beginning to embrace the music and move along to it. “[Y/N]…,” Ned joined in now, a deep tone to Peter’s higher voice. You smirked in embarrassment at your name, ducking you head as you blushed brightly again, “let me hold you…, before the bar is… closing down. Before you’re leaving… town for good… Let me sing you one last song…”  
  
The two boys glanced at each other awkwardly. “La, la, la, la… la, la, la… Woah, oh… woah oh.” Peter glanced out, beyond the blinding stage lights, to the audience who seemed to be getting into the song now – Peter’s voice not completely terrible, the music catchy, the drinks flowing pretty freely. His voice took on a new confidence, becoming louder as the song’s  beat picked up further. “And when you’re winning, we’ll be singing: [Y/N], I hope you’re well…”  
  
“You gotta love yourself ‘fore you love somebody. You gotta try it all before you know who you are! Self-assured, all the heavy-hearted. She took my hand,” Peter held out a hand towards the crowd where you stood and you couldn’t help grinning back, “and said 'I hope that we will meet again’.”  
  
“Oh… oh, oh, oh… [Y/N]…, there’s no one quite like you ooo, ooo, ooo…” You could already feel the water building in your eyes, “Will we be friends?”  
  
Peter was really getting into the music now, beginning to walk the length of the stage, trying to get people to sing along with him - even Ned seemed to have loosened up considerably where he still stood. “[Y/N], let me hold you… Before the bar is… closing down. Before you’re leaving… town for good… Let me sing you one last song…”  
  
“La, la, la, la… la, la, la…! Woah, oh…! Woah oh…!” Everyone was beginning to really get into the music, jumping, singing, dancing, and you joined in with the friends around you, ignoring the tears now being displaced from your eyes and rolling freely down your cheeks. You watched as some other close friends climbed onto the stage in front of you to join Peter and Ned, singing into the microphones with them. “And when you’re winning…! We’ll be singing: [Y/N] I hope you’re well…!”

  
“I hope you’re well…!” Peter sang, now jumping off the stage lithely, microphone still in hand, trying to keep his eyes on you whilst avoiding the arms that swung as people danced. “I hope you’re well…!” He sang as he walked towards you, the crowd parting for him “'Cause living in the shadows is no fun…!” He sang, now almost stood directly in front of you, “Come out and play!” He sang, holding out a hand to you “Come out and play…!” You took his hand, your cheeks aching from how much you were grinning, blinking away the tears as Peter returned one of his own wide, cheeky, smiles, “As the setting of the sun, you’ve gotta see!” He cried, tugging you after him by your hand as he now made his way back towards the stage.  
  
Suddenly, only the drum beat was left, the tempo slowing considerable as Peter pulled you up onto the stage next to him. The whole club was singing – shouting – the lyrics now at you. “[Y/N]… Let me hold you… Before the bar… is closing down… Before you’re leaving… town for good… Let me sing you… one last song…”

The rest of the instruments returned, though the speed was still considerably slow. “La, la, la, la…” The whole room sang as Peter danced with you, making you sway with him to the music with the one hand of yours he held, “la, la, la… Woah, oh… woah oh… And when you’re winning…, we’ll be singing: [Y/N], I hope you’re well…”  
  
The beat had gradually increased, back now to its full if not faster, tempo, everyone’s dancing increasing with it, including yours and Peter’s. You couldn’t seem to stop giggling as Peter danced madly with you, now making you spin under his arm, your skirt spinning out from your body. “La, la, la, la…! La, la, la…! Woah, oh…! woah oh…! And when you’re winning! We’ll be singing: [Y/N] I hope you’re well! La, la, la, la…! La, la, la…! Woah, oh…! woah oh…!”

The song finished abruptly, Peter now holding your hand up in the air, everyone in the club erupting into whoops, whistles and cheers, applauding for Peter and you – your other friends the loudest. You tried to catch your breath to be able to say something to Peter, but you didn’t even know where to begin, so instead just pulled him in a heartfelt, teary hug, trying to convey every little emotion and word you wanted to say to him. He seemed surprise by the sudden, almost aggressive embrace from you, but he was soon returning it back, also trying to fight back the tears in his eyes.

He’d miss you, but it was clear you’d miss him too, and -  in a weird way - that made it better somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I’ve been so quiet recently, it’s a combination of busy, lack of sleep and writers block.  
>  I reckon, I could have done this as Tom Holland or Peter Parker, so whatever floats your boat haha (There’s nothing ‘spiderman-y in it)
> 
> Anyway, this was just a random idea, so its not the best, but I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit!


End file.
